


Sweet Insanity.

by Xvriniti



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Beware, Blood and Violence, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Demon Sebastian, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Forced Pregnancy, Gags, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Manipulation, Obsession, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Punishment, Reader is a fighter, Sex, Smoking, Smut, So much stuff is about to happen, Spanking, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suspence, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violent Sex, Yandere, Yandere Sebastian, hostage, im warning you now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xvriniti/pseuds/Xvriniti
Summary: Your life is what some people called, the dream life. You have the perfect job, the perfect house, money everything, Expect for love.You were always difficult when it came to men. Until the one night when you met him.Let's just say he changed everything.But not for your good.This book is on pause until further notice.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/You
Comments: 26
Kudos: 151





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This are about to get pretty serious...

Today was a long day. A very long and dreadful day. You were so busy with meetings you never even thought of touching the paperwork you forgot was due.

Instead of going straight home to bury yourself in stress, you went to your favorite bar instead. For you, it helped relieve some stress and changed your mood. Come to think about it you go almost every chance you have.

The bartender knew you well enough. You were one of the usuals. You and a couple of other people.

You made your way to your usual seat. Since you had just got off of work you were still in your work attire. It had a hint of sexiness all over it. The black skirt was to your thighs while your tan blouse was tucked in barely able to hold your chest. Let’s not forget those jet black stockings you had on and the heels? Girl... your just a whole snack.

Anthony, The bartender called over to you.

”Ms. Y/N, how are ya? Lovely as always?” He commented as he finishes serving a customer his drink. He was a cute young guy whom you came acquainted with. Since he was on the young side, he had tattoos all over his body and his hair is dyed.  
  
You were adjusting to your seat as you dropped your purse down next to your leg.

”I’m swell I guess. Another busy day..” you allowed a sigh to drag amongst your lips.

”Would the usual help?..” he chuckled now turning his whole domineer to you.

You shook your head.

“It really would.” 

Anthony clicks his tongue as he got straight to making your martini. It was the only thing you would drink.

While the two of you sparked up another conversation no one noticed the new figure that came into the room.

He went straight to the bar, sitting in the seat right next to you.

You paid him no mind. Your mind was in the clouds anyway.

This wasn’t new. A man would come in, offer you a drink, and do their best to take you home. 

And would it happen?

Hell no. You weren’t the type of woman to let any man rule over you. Why do you think half of the guys at work can’t stand you?

As Anthony gave you your drink the man only gestured over at him to get his attention.

”What can I get for ya big fella?..” 

The older looking man glanced over at you soon back to him. He wasn’t all so attractive, nor did he smell nice. He was in buggy clothes while his hair, well.. he just looked bummed out.

”A beer.. and but her drink on my tab..” He said while you glanced over at him. 

Hey, if he wanted to pay you weren’t going to argue. 

“Trevor.. is my name..” He said while you looked ahead paying him no mind.

”Hmm..” 

You heard him chuckle as he soon received his beer taking a small swig.

”Playing hard to get I see?...”

”I’m not, I just don’t want to talk to you..” You shot back at him.

He only grinned. 

“Stubborn girl..” He sat his beer down as he soon leaned against you to whisper in your ear.

”I wouldn’t mind fucking you into submission...” 

You looked at Anthony as you start to chuckle. When the glass was set down you gestured your hand for another refill as you soon turned to the man pushing him away.

”Look here champ. I’m not a little girl, I’m a woman. Your breath reeks and your cologne stinks. You don’t have a chance with me.. so if I were you.. I’d fuck off..” 

It was quiet for a moment. Anthony gave you your drink but quickly turned his head trying not to laugh at you what you just say, not to mention you were loud when you said it.

Trevor only chuckled. It looked like he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

With the second martini you were given you chugged it down within a second. As you sat the glass down you gestured for one more. 

"You know this is your last one babydoll?.." The bartender commented again as he was drying off some recently washed glasses.

You only shrugged your shoulders now getting up from your seat. 

"Yeah, Yeah.. I know.. Just make it for me..I'll be back." You left the bar now heading to the ladies' room to freshen up. You were feeling a bit tipsy. It didn't take that long for you to get drunk.

Let's just be honest.

While you were fixing yourself up, you kept replaying the recent situation in your head. 

That man was acting like a horny dog. He looked like he was about 15 to 20 years older than you. You only shook your head in disgust. 

Yet, there was another figure in the room. They were lurking in the shadows, only watching you and you alone. 

While you were too busy in the restroom, the Trevor guy had a plan of his own. Anthony had just finished making your drink, once he was turned away, Trevor hurried to empty a drug content into the drink. He nervously turned tried to play it off hoping no one was paying attention.

But he would be surprised. Someone was.

Once you were finished you left going back to get your final glass. It was rolling around 12. And for you, it was time to go home. 

Downing it in one shot again you sat down the glass looking at Anthony.

"Same time tomorrow?" You said picking up your purse as you grabbed a large tip out for him.

"Same time doll.." When he looked at the tip he only gave off a soft groan. 

"350..Y/N.. This is too much.."

You rolled your eyes as you finally collected everything. "I gotta spoil someone Ant. Also, go ahead and put my bill on Mr. Trevor's Tab."

And like that, you were gone. 

The walk to your car was pretty short. You did park right dead smack in the front. 

The ride home was quiet and quick. You were feeling drowsy and really couldn't understand why. You knew you had enough energy while you were there, maybe it was the drinks?

Who knew?

When you arrived at your house you quickly rushed inside. The drowsiness was getting to you.

Your purse was thrown on your couch as you headed straight to your bedroom. The emptiness of the house didn't even bother you.

You couldn't think straight. 

Something was wrong with you. 

While you made it to your room you went straight to your bathroom trying to wash your face with cold water.

In the midst of that, you felt everything giving out. Your whole body at this point was numb. You collapsed right there in front of your sink as you heard the water continue to run.

You were starting to realize. Someone drugged you.

It must have been the Trevor guy. But, how?

As you tried to move you just couldn’t. As you attempt to reach up to the sink you just couldn’t.

Everything was a blur.

On the urge of blacking out, you see a figure coming up to you. The figure leaned down to you as he gave off a soft grin. 

“I told you, I was gonna get you.”

Trevor picked you up propping you over his shoulder as he made his way outside of your house taking you straight to your car.

Once the door was open he threw you down on the seat giving off a soft chuckle.

”Look at you..” he mumbled as his hand traced over your thigh now up to your skirt. 

You were still in your senses but you just couldn’t focus fully. It was all slowly coming to you. You were being kidnapped. 

God, how was this happening?

By now fear had overtaken your body. You wouldn’t scream. You could barely move. Were you going to die? What were his intentions... You already knew what he wanted you for.

“You’re all mine...” He mumbled again this time before reaching down to wrap both your hands and legs up with tape.

Within a second late the door closed.

It was pure silence. Your head was turned towards the car door. You couldn’t believe this was happening. You didn’t want to believe it.. but it was too real to be true.

As you finally gave in to the darkness that was surrounding you, you heard the commotion outside the car.

It was screaming? What?

”W-Wait! Please don’t kill me! I-I’ll give you the girl!“ Trever pleaded to the man.

It was silent afterwards.

”Open the door.” The mysterious figure said.

The doors swung open as you were retrieved.

You couldn’t make of what was going on.. but you felt safe?

As you thought you were being taken back to your house, you were taken to another car instead. 

Still bounded you had no chances to escape. Not even if you wanted to.

As you were sat up in the passenger seat you weren’t able to capture the figure's face. Yet, you did hear his voice.

”Get out of here before I call the cops..” The man spoke again as Trevor rushed into his van speeding away. 

Was he going to take you to a hospital? Was he going to help you? 

God, you pray he will.

As the man in black got into the car he didn’t bother to start it. He looked over at you as he soon smiled caressing your face.

“You're finally mine...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo to be continued :o if you want more please let me know! I have something big in mind! Don’t forget to leave kudos and comment! (Cause I’m a comment whore :/)
> 
> Thanks for tuning in!


	2. II

Everything felt like a dream.

You went to go get drinks and then the next thing you knew you were being kidnapped. It felt so real. Your legs were bound up with tape along with your arms.

It was dark. You felt helpless... This was only a dream, right?

Wrong.

You woke up utterly hopeless and afraid. You were coming to your senses until you saw a figure emerging in your view. Everything was still blurry. Your head was throbbing, your mouth was dry. Your stocking ripped. Everything just wasn’t right.

When you finally came to you seen the man that was sitting in front of you with his all-black apparel. His turtleneck tucked into his black pants. He was rested on the couch with his left leg propped up on his right and his arm stretched across the furniture.

You wanted to say something but you couldn’t. You were still bounded up, and honestly just couldn’t do anything but sit there.

The man moved from his place as he kept his eyes on you.

“Finally coming to your senses?..” he spoke placidly as he kept focus on you.

You on the other hand was on the other couch slumped. Your head was laid against the couch cushion. You assumed he wanted you like that.

When you wanted to move you simply couldn’t. Your body was giving out, the only thing you could do was continue to soak into the cushion.

You tried to turn your head to ignore the individual as you gave off a long sigh.

”Whatever is the issue?..” he spoke again this time standing up. He walked over to you as you gave off a panicky user. When he approached you his shadow overtook you. You were able to finally see him up close. 

He was quite handsome... well.. you’ve never seen a man well made like him before. 

You glanced up at him as you did your best to wiggle your arms and legs.

”Would you like to sit up?..”

You only blinked at him. It would be better than laying down. You shook your head. You tried to form something to say but it just couldn’t come out.

He soon understood as he walked over to the kitchen that was right behind the living room, and grabbed a glass to fill it with water.

As he approached you with the drink he sat it down onto the coffee table as he continued to look at you.

”I know you have a lot of questions, but do trust I intend to answer every last one of them.. after all.. you are mine.” 

As mentioned before he was able to help you up. You stared at the drink of water but realized your hands were tied.

”Would you like a drink?..” he asked.

You shook your head gently. 

You saw a small smirk form on his face as he lifted the glass to your lips. As you began to drink the only thing he was doing was staring at you. Not only was he a cutie, but he sure was a damn weirdo.

Let's not forget, he did kidnap you.

Once the glass was empty he set the glass down soon whipping your mouth with his finger, now trailing along your bottom lip.

You jerked your head away as you soon gave him a disgusted look.

”Who are you.. and what do you want...” That was the main thing you needed to know.

”Well..” he gave off a soft sigh walking back over to the couch across from you to sit down.

”My name is Sebastian. It is a pleasure meeting you..” He shinned a smile at you.

Your eye winched.

”For your other question... let’s just say I’ve had an interest in you... and it’s been quite some time.. I’ve wanted you to myself for.. personal reasons... and here we are now..” 

You cocked a brow as you stared at you dumbfounded.

”Personal reasons?... What personal reasons?..”

He gave off another sigh as he soon ran his bony fingers through his hair.

“I have this thing for women. If you give me a reason to like you... I want you... I may like you for a while... but then I’ll grow bored of you.. and end you throwing you away..” 

That was the best way he could explain it. 

“I’d use women for pleasure... If it was satisfying... I’d let them go. if not.. then let’s just say they don’t make it out the house alive.. but you see it’s not only about sex..”

His thumb trailed across the bottom of his lip as he continued to look at you.

”It’s their personality.. the way they treat people so on and so forth.. so as you see... I’ve chosen you..” 

You still didn’t get it. This man, a killer from what you trying to understand wants you not for sex.. but for your personality?.. huh?

”I bet you're confused..” He said bringing your thoughts back.

”I wanted you.. because I feel like your the one for me... For sex.. for love.. for everything.”

That made sense now.

You only chuckled as you just couldn’t believe what you were hearing.

”So you want me to fall in love with you?”

He shook his head.

”Yes..”

You couldn’t hold it back anymore. Laughter overtook you. This had to be a joke right? Kidnapping for love? This is bizarre!

You tried your best to calm down a bit as you soon came down from your high and eyed him.

”I’m sorry, I’m just trying to understand why the hell you did all of this.. just for me to fall in love with you?... That sounds pretty desperate to me darling..” 

He only eyed you. He gave off no threats.

”I’m glad you find it amusing. But do keep in mind, your dealing with someone who will kill you without a doubt.. do you not take me serious?..” he spoke with his whole domineer changing. 

He had a sick grin on his face as he walked over to you. He pulled something from his pocket but you were too busy trying to calm down from the fear that begins to overtake you.

He pulled the knife to your neck. He used his overhand to grip your chin quite harshly.

”Let me instill a few things into you... I will not tolerate your disrespect. Your lucky that I haven’t slit your neck. It’s so tempting.. trust me. If you want to live... I advise you do everything I tell you too.. after all.. this will be your new home. Your new life..”

New...Life?

What did he mean by that? You knew what he meant by that.

"You live here now. You can say goodbye to your job, family.. everything..." the smirk on his face enlarged as he looked down at you.

Your face said it all. You were afraid and lost for words.

Everything you worked hard for, gone. Your house, money... gone. What were you going to do? you weren't going to sit here and let this lunatic tell you all of the lies.

There had to be a way for you to escape.

You didn’t notice he was face to face with you. He was so close, your lips were so close to touching.

”Y/N... If you try anything.. and I mean anything... I won’t hesitate to kill you..”

You looked him dead in his eye. He wasn’t playing. 

“Okay... I won’t try anything..” That was an obvious lie. You weren’t going to let him kill your spirit like that.

”Good..” He said now pocketing his knife and flashing a smile at you.

”This is going to be fun... You’ll see..” he added as he gripped your arm to help you stand up.

Your legs did their best to hold you up, yet you were still bounded by the tap.

He glanced at you again before taking the knife back out. Before he cut anything he gave off another smirk as he gripped the back of your head tilting it up to continue looking at him.

”How about this... Let’s play a game. When I unbound you I want you to run. I want you to find a way to get out of this house. If you succeed I’ll let you go and you will never hear from me again. If you don’t.. well beautiful. You will belong to me.. and you will not leave this house unless I’m with you..”

His lips were moving against your jaw as you also felt his hot breath. One of his arms was supporting your back while the other held the knife up against your neck. Fuck, why was this turning you on?

Y/N you dirty girl.

”Deal... but. if you catch me you just can’t treat me anyway..” you muttered as he only chuckled. Your bodies were so close to each other you knew this was doing something to him.

“And how do you want me to treat you Y/N?..”

You blinked a bit before you gave off a soft huff.

”Like a human being... I don’t want to be treated like one of your victims.. after all. I am your prized possession..” 

His chuckle darkened.

”Yes, you are indeed.. god. I have many things in store for you. so.. _many..._ ” His hand that held the knife trailed down your body. He traced it over your breast, down your stomach and he stopped at your skirt. 

You knew he was getting turned on from this.

”Also..” you added interrupting his lustful thoughts.

”Also?...” he questioned.

”I want you to respect me.. my space.. and my feelings...” 

“Hm? You want me to respect you?..” he added on. He pulled away from you letting you drop back on the couch. 

“And what if I don’t?” 

He grabbed you turning around face down on the couch. Your ass was sticking up and your body was the arm of the couch. Your arms and legs were still bounded. You felt his presence overtaking you.

”What’s stopping me from fucking you now princess?..” he said with his crotch pressed against your ass and his breath against your neck.

”To earn respect. You have to give it, don’t you remember?..” he said giving off another dark chuckle. 

Fuck, he was grinding against you. Your mind was running wild. Even in this position, you felt helpless. Fuck, what were you going to do?

”So.. after all this.. do we have a deal?..” He said lifting you as his arm wrapped around your waist and his lips were pressed against your neck.

Just give in.. He said he won’t hurt you unless you give him a reason...

Right?

”Deal, I’ll play your game.. _but.._ you have to honor my wishes..”

He gave off a playful moan against your neck as he soon kissed it.

”You have a deal.. my little _princess..”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk about sexual tension. 🥴 enjoyed it? Leave a comment and kuddo! Thanks for turning in!


	3. III

The deal was made.

You had the chance to escape.

You were sat up against the couch looking at your capture. He only looked back at you with a small grin on his face.

”Are you ready to play?..” he asked sweetly as you shook your head.

”Yes..” you responded.

”Hmm.” he hummed against himself.

He knelt a bit to cut your bonded legs as he soon looked up at you. 

At least your legs were free. He moved on to cut your hands free.

You both stayed there for a bit before he moved away giving you the chance to stand.

The numbness was beginning to go away. You saw him pocket the knife as he soon backed again.

”Now, I’m going to give you to the count of 20... you should know how the game goes. You hide, I seek?.. now... Shall we begin?..” He asked again as you shook your head.

You turned to look at the remainder of the house. It was way too immense. But you were sure it was easy to find a place to hide. Well, at least where you're able to slip out of a window.

Before you can say anything further he began to count. You dashed up the stairs as you did your best to look for a place to hide. There were so many doors it was ridiculous. Why did he have so many rooms when it’s just him?

You tried the first three doors. When you entered there were only beds inside and darkness. And the windows? There were windows. When you tried all of them they just wouldn’t move.

They were locked. As you looked into it more, It looked like a key needed to be used to unlock it. That was weird.

“12..” you heard from a distance.

You went on your way, doing your best not to make noise. You tried the fourth room. Nothing. The fifth room. Still nothing. Not until you arrived in the master's room. It had about 3 windows.

From what you could see the room was facing the back of the house. When you looked out the window you knew it was going to be a pretty hefty fall. You tried opening, but it still wouldn’t budge. All the windows in the house were locked. And he knew that.

You felt so helpless. Before you could try at least one more door you heard his footsteps pacing down the hall. He was coming.

”Where are you Y/N..?” he said from a pretty long distance. 

You on the other hand no other choice but to hide. You weren’t going to hide under the bed. That was way too stupid. Not the shower. Maybe his closet? Yeah, the closet was more reasonable. 

You made your way quickly, swiftly, and quietly to his closet closing all doors around you. 

Once you were inside you seen that half of the closet was empty. Like it was supposed to be reserved for someone. 

Was it.. for you?

When you glanced over at his clothes you were pretty impressed. At least he had some type of style going on...

Not the time Y/N.

You hurried to get behind them hiding in the corner. God, you hope he wouldn’t find you. He won’t. He can’t...

Or maybe he will.

Sebastian was enjoying himself more then he should have. He searched every room taunting and all.

”Y/N~” he called for you.

”Did you get out?..” he continued as he walked into the fourth room going over to the window. 

“Oh Y/N, you couldn’t have. All the windows are locked shut. Do you think I’m an idiot?..” He chuckled now exiting the last room heading straight to the Master Bedroom.

She had to be there. When he entered the room, the smirk on his face widen. He closed the door behind him, locking it as well.

”Y/N~ I know you're in here..” he called out as he soon began to search the room.

Your heart was racing. You didn’t want this. You didn’t want to be stuck in the house with a murderer. You still had a life you were begging to enjoy. You just couldn’t handle this situation. 

Tears began to run down your eyes. Was this it? Would you really have to endure this life?

Your thoughts were interrupted once the closet door was swung open.

You held your breath.

It was silent until he turned the light on.

‘God... Please don’t find me..’ the thoughts cried out.

You heard him shuffling along the clothes.

”I know you in here... I can smell you..” he said. He sounded even... stranger in a way. Almost as if he was enjoying this.

”Before I catch you. I want to remind you of the things that you will do..”

He began to move the hangers of the clothes one by one.

“You're going to do everything I tell you to do. When I need you to clean. You clean. When I need you to cook. You cook... When I yearn for your body and your affection.. you give it to me. Y/N I’m do not plan on treating you like the others.. but, if you cross the line.. then... I will have no choice but to..” He stopped as he soon moved every hook, revealing you all cooped up in the corner.

”Now what do you say..” He said bending down to your level.

Y/N you have no choice. You couldn’t stop the tears. This was too real to be true.

”F-Fine..” you whimpered. He lent a hand out to you. You paused for a second as you soon grabbed it to help yourself up.

He gave you this look. Like a look of sympathy. He brought his thumb up to wipe away your tears as he soon led you out of the closet.

”Now.. let’s get you cleaned up.. after all.. you've had a rough night.

You shook your head in agreement. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all?

No! Y/N don’t give into him, or this!

He promised he'd treat you different. This was just all too much. Frustration and anger overtook your body.

He led you into the bathroom that connected to the room. He handed you a few towels. 

“Get cleaned up and meet me downstairs..” He said as he stood outside the master bathroom with his arms tucked under each other.

You only looked at him.

”What about clothes..?”

”I’ll have something for you. In the meantime, I’ll make you something to eat.. How does that sou-“ 

The door was slammed and locked. You just couldn’t stand to hear him go on and on.

Anger overtook him. He was so close to breaking down the door and choking the life out of you. But something held him back. You heard him sigh before his footsteps soon faded off.

You had the choice to take a shower or a bath.

Did you want to soak in your sorrows or wash them away? 

You went with the best choice.

Your clothes were off and you were in the shower in no time. You stood still allowing the water run down your skin. You couldn’t fight the tears this time. You couldn’t believe this was all happening. _Really happening._

Your shower exceeded about 25 minutes. You were surprised he didn’t come to bother you. Once you were done cleaning up you left the bathroom going straight into the bedroom. There was a nightdress laid out on the bed. How did he get this? He was expecting you after all.

You held on to the towel as you soon grabbed it holding it up to look at it. 

It was pretty short.. and reveling. You had nothing else to wear.

You gave off a long sigh as you soon started to dress. You walked over to the mirror that was settled in the corner of the room as you gave yourself a sharp look.

This was something you could wear on your honeymoon. Maybe... he liked stuff like this? No. You weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of eye-fucking you.

You marched into his closet as you searched for something to cover you up. You found a cardigan like a jacket as you soon put it on over your body. It felt better. 

As you finally gathered up your courage, you headed downstairs to the kitchen.

When you turned the corner you seen him about to plate your food, which you assumed. You walked over silently as you sat at the nook. He felt your presence as he soon turned around to set the bowl in front of you.

Before he could even scold you about the whole door thing, he only gave off a gentle smirk.

”Why are you hiding your body from me?..” He questioned as you clinched onto the jacket.

”Because it doesn’t belong to you-

“Not yet..now eat..”

You felt so embarrassed. You looked at the food before you glanced up at him again.

”What is it?” You asked cautiously.

“Chicken with vegetables.” He replied as you saw him plate his food. You knew he wouldn’t poison you. That would have been too much work after all he did to get you into his possession.

You tried it after a little while. It was pretty good. You began to eat, along with him. It was quiet between you too. 

The only thing that echoed throughout the house was the sound of the spoons scraping against the bowls.

"Do... you like it?" he asked as he looked up at you.

You shook your head as you continued to eat.

"It's alright.. thank you.." you added.

He seemed pleased by your response. 

After about 10 minutes of slowly consuming your soup, you both were done. 

He collected both your plates to go wash them. 

You sat there at the table watching him. You had the opportunity to grab a knife and end this all. But, that would just escalate the situation even more. But yet, something else stopped you from doing it. It wasn't love, maybe fear?

Once he was finished, he looked over at you while he dried his wet hands on the nearby cloth.

"I'm tired.." You announced as he soon glanced up the stairs. 

"You can sleep in the master room.. after all.. it is _our_ bedroom... But, since you did ask for your space.. I'll sleep on the couch if it makes you feel better.." 

You bit the inside of your cheek. Was this his way of saying he's sorry? Ugh, phycological men, I'm telling you.

You shrugged your shoulders as you soon stood up from the nook turning your head.

"Alright, well.. goodnight.." You slowly began to retreat upstairs.

"Goodnight Y/N.. sleep well.."

That was the last thing you heard him say. Once you were in the room you close the door behind you. You felt so.. helpless. 

Once you were in the king-sized bed you gave off a loud sigh digging your head into the fluffy pillow that settled underneath.

You were in a nightmare after all.


	4. Update

Hi guys! So I see um a lot of people like this book 🥴 geeessshhh. It has been a while since I last update, and I think I may add another chapter. Is anyone still interested with this story? Please let me know!


	6. Minor update.

Hey guys. I apologize for being behind on my postings for this book. Trust and believe I have chapters ready, I just haven't posted them yet.

It was brought to my attention that some people don't appreciate what I write, and also **how** I write.

First things first, I'm not perfect. I make mistakes and yes I will admit, sometimes I post my chapters without proofreading.   
  
It bothers me when some people judge off of my minor errors. And I wanted to voice this.  
If you have an issue with the way that I write, please feel free to stop reading.

I'm not calling anyone out in particular, I'm just making this known to everyone. 

Besides this, Thank you to those who have stayed tuned with this fanfic. I didn't expect it to blow up like it did. 

Be on the lookout for the next chapter. Until then, folks.


End file.
